Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Star Kunoichi
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is summoned to act as a bodyguard for Sumaru when Hoshigakure is threatened by the invasion of Amegakure and the attempted assassination of the village leader and while protecting Sumaru, he begins to form a budding romance with his assistant Hokuto. For Iron Reprieve. Naruto/Hokuto. AU. Please R&R.


Happy Thanksgiving everyone and welcome to the seventeenth installment in my critically-acclaimed _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. As stated in previous stories, the lucky girl that Naruto will go at it with in this story will be the young kunoichi from Hoshigakure, Hokuto.

This lemon is dedicated to my good friend and frequent reviewer _**Iron Reprieve**_, who along with being one of my biggest supporters since day 1, is also a huge Naruto/Hokuto fan. So mate, this one's for you. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Summary: Naruto is summoned to act as a bodyguard for Sumaru when Hoshigakure is threatened by the invasion of Amegakure and the attempted assassination of the village leader and while protecting Sumaru, he begins to form a budding romance with his assistant Hokuto.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Notes: As with my recent crossover story, this takes place two years after the 4th Shinobi World War. Which means that Naruto and all the characters will also be sporting their updated look, but Naruto and Sasuke will have their arms restored to them, which will be a common theme in my lemons now.

Also Naruto and Hokuto are 19, and as in previous stories, everyone who has been killed in the war or as a direct result of Akatsuki's actions has been resurrected by Hagomoro, which again will be a common theme in my stories.

* * *

><p>Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently entering into Hoshigakure and he looked forward to seeing his good friend Sumaru once again. The new Sage of Six Paths hadn't seen his close friend since before he set out on his training trip with Jiraiya.<p>

Sumaru had recently become the leader of Hoshigakure (or as the leader of the village called himself, the Hoshikage) and he had recently become the target of an attempted invasion and take over by Amegakure.

"_It's been a long time since I've seen the guy, I wonder how much he's grown over the past few years?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he made it to the Hoshikage's Residence. As he opened the door to enter the Hoshikage's Residence, he bumped into someone as they came out to meet him.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Naruto said as he went to help the person up before he recognized the person as Hokuto.

"Naruto-kun, wow what a surprise to see you again." Hokuto said with a smile and a blush on her face.

"Hokuto, it's been a while hasn't it." Naruto said as he observed the freckled brunette. Hokuto had grown into quite the attractive kunoichi over the past few years. She now sported a more slender attractive figure with perky breasts and a nice, firm ass.

"I'll say, I heard the Hokage was coming to help oversee this meeting, but I never knew that you had become the Hokage." Hokuto said.

"Yeah, I just became Hokage about two months ago. So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the Hoshikage's assistant, he sent me out here to meet you. So should we head on up." Hokuto said and Naruto simply nodded before he allowed Hokuto to lead him up to the Hoshikage's meeting room where Sumaru awaited them.

"Well what a surprise. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we meet again." Sumaru said with a smirk as he stood up and shook his longtime friend's hand.

"Sumaru, it's been too long my old friend. I hope you've been keeping yourself well recently, especially with the recent invasion." Naruto said before he and Sumaru sat down to catch up with each other over sweet tea.

"So Sumaru, what's going on with the village recently, and what's this invasion all about?" Naruto asked and Sumaru sighed in exasperation.

"I'm honestly at my wit's end Naruto. Amegakure has been trying to capture me and force me to sign a treaty making the leader of their village the ruler of our village."

"After I've signed the treaty and they have no more use for me, they're just going to have me executed. But I'll be damned before I see my people suffer." Sumaru said with determination in his eyes.

"But Sumaru, I admire your courage as our leader, but you must be realistic. If they capture you and you don't sign the treaty, they'll kill you on the spot." Hokuto said.

"I will sign no treaty Hokuto, my fate will be no different from that of my people." Sumaru emphatically stated.

"So what do you plan to do then?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to take back what's mine. With your help I plan to drive Amegakure out of our village once and for all and end this conflict." Sumaru said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll call my team here and we'll help you put a stop to this invasion." Naruto said before turning to Hokuto.

"Hokuto, I need to confer with my council back in Konoha, is there a place I can go in order to use my Magic Lantern Body technique? And Sumaru, I'll need you for this as well." Naruto said to Hokuto and she nodded before leading him and Sumaru to the Hoshikage's private chambers.

_**~Moments Later in the Konoha Council Chambers~**_

"So that's what this invasion is all about. Well this definitely changes everything." Shino said as he and the Konoha Council (which consisted of Shikamaru, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Kakashi, Iruka, Shino, Sasuke, and Orochimaru) were having a meeting with Naruto and Sumaru via the _**Magic Lantern Body**_ technique to discuss the invasion.

"This could really present a troublesome situation. Especially since Hoshigakure is an ally of Konoha and it would be troublesome if it was taken over by enemy forces." Shikamaru said.

"Which is why we can't allow Amegakure to seize control of Hoshigakure. And that's why Sumaru has decided to take the fight to them and be on the offensive." Naruto explained.

"If I might Naruto, Amegakure's forces are much more suited for combat than Hoshigakure's forces. Not only that, but their army greatly outnumbers Hoshigakure's army."

"With all due respect Naruto, I'm afraid this may be a war that Hoshigakure simply cannot win." Tsunade grimly said.

"The war itself is just a diversion, there's a much bigger plan in place." Sumaru said.

"And what is that plan. It's obvious you have something in mind." Neji said

"It's fairly straightforward really. We're going to be taking two teams lead by Team 7 and myself into Amegakure. We'll enter the city through the underground path."

"From there we'll make our way to the central tower and fight our way up to the top floor. From there we can capture the leader of Amegakure and force him to withdraw his forces." Sumaru explained.

"It's a bold strategy, bold yet risky at the same time." Kakashi deduced.

"Define risky Kakashi." Sumaru said.

"We'll there a risk that your plan could backfire and you could be vastly overwhelmed by Amegakure's forces and captured. Then you would be killed and forced to sign the treaty." Kakashi said.

"Well that's a risk that I'm more than willing to take to see that this oppression on my people is put to an end." Sumaru said.

"Not only that, but there's also the risk that many of your armies soldiers could be killed as well." Shizune pointed out.

"Don't worry, my shinobi aren't afraid in the least. They're ready to do their part." Sumaru responded.

"There's also the risk, that if the leader of Amegakure were to escape, that he would return with a new army. One far stronger and far more dangerous." Orochimaru stated.

"Well that is why we cannot let the Ame leader escape. The survival of my people depends on the success of this mission." Sumaru said and Naruto and the Council nodded before the meeting was adjourned and Sakura and Sasuke began making preparations for battle.

"I'm nervous about this Naruto-kun. If Sumaru is captured and killed, it would be disastrous for our village. With no leader and with Amegakure controlling the village, we would surely fall into despair." Hokuto said as she walked with Naruto as they headed to prepare the shinobi for battle.

"Don't worry Hokuto. I swear to you, on my honor as Hokage that I won't let anything happen to Sumaru, believe it." Naruto promised and Hokuto smiled at him before she did something that surprised both Naruto and herself, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm so glad to see that our leader is safe in your hands." Hokuto stated before leaving to gather the troops and Naruto smiled at her as she went off.

_**~Meanwhile in Amegakure~**_

The leader of Amegakure sat in his tower with his head assassin, who was wearing a hooded cloak and the leader of his army as they discussed the unexpected arise of Hoshigakure's army to stop their invasion.

"This is a most unexpected move for Sumaru, it's much too aggressive for him. He must have something planned for us." the Ame Leader said.

The leader of Amegakure was an older man of average height with short cropped red hair with streaks of silver and he wore dark blue robes with shinobi sandals.

"It doesn't matter what he has planned, my spies have seen their forces, and they are far inferior to us. We should be able to crush them easily." the head of Ame's army confidently said.

The army leader was a massive muscular shinobi with long spiky white hair and slate grey eyes with shinobi armor and a rebreather over his mouth stated.

"I agree Lord Taka. If we act now, we should be able to take out their pitiful resistance and capture their precious Hoshikage. Then we can force him to sign the treaty." the assassin said before removing his hood.

The assassin was revealed to be Aoi Rokusho who somehow had managed to miraculously survive his fall off the cliff during his fight with Naruto years earlier and was now under the employ of the new ruler of Amegakure.

"Be careful Aoi, I have heard that Hoshigakure has recently enlisted the help of their allies in Konoha."

"I've even heard that the Hokage himself has gotten involved, one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Ame's leader, Taka said and Aoi tightened his grip on the Sword of the Thunder God (which he had somehow managed to repair) in anger at the memory of his former adversary.

"Leave the Hokage and the ninja of Konoha to me, I'll deal with them personally. Besides, I have a personal score to settle with Namikaze." Aoi said his eyes hardened with hatred.

"So my lord, do we have your permission to engage their army?" the head of Ame's army asked.

"Wipe them out…_all of them!_" Taka said to his two men.

_**~The next day at dawn~**_

Hokuto led the armies of Hoshigakure into battle against Amegakure's armies. Armed with crossbows and chakra shields, the ninja of Hoshigakure were prepared for the fight of their lives to ensure their villages freedom.

"Halt, shields up everyone." Hokuto said to the army as they prepared their shields by channeling chakra into their shields to power them up and create a force-field wall of chakra in front of the troops.

"Steady everyone, wait for them to make the first move." Hokuto instructed as all of Hoshigakure's shinobi drew their crossbows and readied themselves.

Amegakure's army soon began to file onto the battlefield and they outnumbered Hoshigakure's forces 3 to 1. The leader of the Amegakure army was at the head of the group decked out in the signature armor of the ninja of Amegakure.

"All units attack, kill them all!" the leader of Amegakure's army commanded and the army of Amegakure let out battle cries before drawing their umbrella weaponries and going on the attack.

"This is it everyone, attack!" Hokuto shouted before Hoshigakure's forces began to engage their enemy in a battle for the future of their village.

_**~Meanwhile in Amegakure~**_

Team 7 along with Sumaru guided a group of Hoshigakure's best shinobi through the backstreets of Amegakure, taking care to remain as undetected as possible.

"There it is, the central tower of Amegakure, now we just need to get to the top floor where the head of Amegakure is." Sasuke said.

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult. The trick is getting past the shinobi guarding the tower without any major problems." Sumaru said.

"Don't worry, leave that to us. Sasuke, Sakura, let's move." Naruto said as he and his teammates went to draw the attention of the guards, who immediately attacked the Konoha shinobi.

Naruto and his teammates began swiftly cutting down the shinobi guarding the tower. Naruto skillfully wielding his mother's Iaijutsu sword Ugetsu Kageuchi sword, Sasuke masterfully wielding his Kusanagi powered with _**Chidori**_ and Sakura expertly wielding her tanto.

Sumaru and his troops watched in amazement as the New Sanin worked flawlessly together in combatting the guards of Amegakure. Each one of them truly complimented each other and showcased their individual strengths and as a group, they truly had no weakness.

Soon Naruto and his teammates had cut down all of the guards and after ensuring they were dead, the signaled for Sumaru and his troops to follow them into the tower.

The shinobi were just about to take the path up to where Taka was before the door to the passage leading to the top of the tower opened and they were stopped by Aoi Rokusho blocking their way.

"Aoi Rokusho, I thought we had eliminated him years ago." Sakura said in shock as Aoi smirked at his enemies through the hood of his cloak.

"Sasuke, Sakura, take Sumaru and go. I'll deal with this." Naruto said as he stepped forward and his teammates nodded.

"We'll take the long way then, be careful Naruto." Sakura said as she and Sasuke guided Sumaru down another passage in the tower leaving Naruto to face Aoi alone.

"So you've survived, I'm surprised." Naruto said after a long stare down between the two shinobi.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Namikaze, it's time for you to pay for humiliating me years ago." Aoi said before taking off his cloak leaving him in his normal bodysuit and he drew his Sword of the Thunder God.

"I guess there's nothing left to say, get ready." Naruto said as he took off his Hokage haori and drew his father's Sword of Takemikazuchi and prepared to fight.

"_**This Means War"**__ by Nickelback begins playing_

"Let's go." Naruto and Aoi both said as they charged each other. Aoi opened up with a flurry of offense with his Sword of the Thunder God that Naruto managed to parry with his father's double-pronged zweihander before giving Aoi a swift side kick that sent him flying backwards.

Aoi quickly recovered in midair before using his sword to send bolts of lightning at Naruto in an attempt to electrocute and stun him. Naruto countered by dropping down to one knee, rested his sword points on the ground while balancing the sword on his arm.

The lightning strikes bounced off the Takemikazuchi harmlessly before they were absorbed by the lightning-infused zweihander and Naruto charged the blade by sending his own chakra into the sword.

He then gave an upward swipe of the sword that sent Aoi airborne once more while stunning him with lightning chakra. Naruto quickly leaped into the air and blasted Aoi with a Pele kick that sent him crashing back down to earth.

Naruto landed beside him before pinning Aoi to the ground with the prongs on his sword and after channeling lightning chakra with his raised left hand, he sent the chakra to his sword in the form of a massive shockwave that severely damaged Aoi.

"It's over Aoi you cannot win, give up now or I swear to Kami I will kill you." Naruto said and Aoi growled in outrage.

"Why wait Namikaze." Aoi defiantly said before he kicked Naruto off of him before he picked up his sword and while shaky on his feet, attempted to keep fighting.

He attacked Naruto with another offensive flurry that Naruto easily blocked before activating his Rinnegan and sending Aoi flying once more with _**Shinra Tensei**_.

Aoi swiftly landed on his feet before shooting beams of lightning at Naruto with his sword. Naruto however, had decided that enough was enough and that he was done playing games with this traitor.

Naruto blocked Aoi's attack with his sword by once again using the same technique of balancing the sword on his arm that he had used before. He then drew the blade back before thrusting it forward skewering Aoi on it.

Aoi shrieked in pain and after focusing the blade's energy, Naruto sent out a massive shockwave causing Aoi's body to explode in a violent display of blood and electricity almost like a human pipe bomb.

"Requiescat in Pace." Naruto said before sheathing his father's sword and picking up the Sword of the Thunder God running to catch up with his teammates.

_**~Meanwhile on the top floor~**_

Sasuke and Sakura, along with Sumaru and his troops were currently headed up to the room where Amegakure's leader was awaiting them after taking out all of his guards. They kicked open the door and broke into the room to see Taka calmly sitting on his throne guarded by his bodyguards.

"Well now, Lord Hoshikage. I must say that you're here much sooner than I expected." Taka said with a cocky smirk before Sumaru boldly stepped forward.

"Taka Kanemoto, I'm taking back what's mine. Withdraw your forces from our village at once." Sumaru demanded and Taka just laughed.

"I don't think so, I didn't go through all the trouble to invade and take over Hoshigakure just to give up now. So I think I'm going to give you one chance to surrender and sign the treaty before I put you in a world of pain." Taka threatened with malice in his voice.

"No chance in hell, I've decided that we're going to discuss a new treaty. One where you get the hell out of our village for good." Sumaru said as he drew his kunai and Sasuke and Sakura drew their weapons along with all of Sumaru's troops.

Taka glared maliciously at the shinobi before him before he slowly rose from his throne to his feet. He suddenly produced a hidden umbrella blade from his sleeve via a hidden mechanism in his left sleeve.

"If you will not bow to my will, you will all perish." Taka venomously said as he drew his blade and with a bestial war cry he leapt into the air and attacked the shinobi, quickly cutting down and killing most of Sumaru's troops and wounding the others before focusing his attention to the two Konoha shinobi.

Sasuke and Sakura fought a coordinated duel against Taka with the two of them working in tandem to take down the man, who fought with all the style and grace of a man who was well-trained in the art of swordsmanship

Taka soon found himself becoming overmatched by the two of them and deciding to level things up a bit, he swiftly kicked Sasuke away from him and began to focus on Sakura since she seemed to be the weaker of the two.

Sasuke tried to rejoin the battle, but was immediately halted by Taka's bodyguards who fought with Sasuke in an attempt to slow the last Uchiha down and stall him from saving Sakura.

Taka was matching Sakura move for move, his experience in swordsmanship far outweighing her minimal experience wielding her tanto. Soon Taka was able to disarm Sakura with his blade and Sakura took to fighting him hand to hand.

Sakura focused her strength and she was able to land several crippling blows to Taka while evading his slashes. She managed to kick his sword out of his hand before sending him crashing into a wall with a solid punch.

Taka crashed into the wall and Sakura moved in for the kill. But unluckily for Sakura, Taka had landed right next to her tanto and Taka picked it up and used it to clip Sakura's right arm and her left leg with his blade, wounding her and leaving her defenseless.

Taka then picked up his blade prepared to bring down both blades on Sakura when he was stopped by Sasuke blocking the two blades with his sword of Kusanagi and his Eternal Sharingan gleaming with menace.

"Well now Sasuke Uchiha. What an honor it would be to be the man who finally put an end to the Uchiha Clan." Taka said with a smirk.

"Well we Uchiha don't die easily." Sasuke said before he and Taka began a fierce battle. Sasuke was vastly outpacing Taka move for move and even with the two sword advantage, Taka was still vastly overmatched.

Sasuke soon managed to disarm Taka of Sakura's tanto before Taka cut the lights to his room with his blade making the room pitch black, but this was no problem for the seeing power of Sasuke's Sharingan as he charged his blade with Chidori.

Sasuke and Taka continued their battle with Taka aiming for a variety of different slashes to Sasuke's neck and chest that Sasuke easily parried before Toki leapt over Sasuke and dodged a strike by him to land behind Sasuke and swing his sword at the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke blocked the attack before he was decapitated and aimed a well-placed kick to Taka's head that knocked him back before Sasuke proceeded to swing his sword and sever both of Taka's arms.

Taka's sword flew into the air and Sumaru caught it before Sasuke pierced Taka's chest with a Chidori Sharp Spear that knocked him out the open window and sent him plummeting to his death.

"Nice work Sasuke." the Uchiha heard someone say before he turned to see Naruto arriving.

"Naruto, I take it that Aoi is out of the picture." Sakura said as she stood up, having recovered while Sasuke was battling Taka.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that he's all blown up." Naruto said.

"Well now that our village's biggest threat has been compromised, let's get back out to the battlefield and save my troops before Ame's army wipes them all out." Sumaru said as they all rushed to the battlefield, Sumaru and Naruto both hoping that Hokuto was alright.

~Back on the battlefield~

Hokuto and a handful of Hoshigakure's soldiers were still standing, but had been surrounded by Amegakure's army and a majority of Hoshi's shinobi had been killed.

"Hoshigakure shinobi, you have fought bravely. I admire your courage, but this is the end. Surrender now, or die." the leader of Ame's army demanded.

"We won't be turned into slaves for your village, we will fight." Hokuto boldly declared.

"Then you leave us with no choice." Ame's general said before giving the order for his troops to close in on the remnants of Hoshigakure's army. But before they could go in for the kill, they were blown away from Hoshi's forces by an unseen force.

"_**Chidori: Kirin!"**_ Sasuke shouted before Sasuke summoned many thunderclouds in the sky and from those thunderclouds, he manipulated many dragon-shaped lightning bolts to strike down half of Amegakure's army.

"_**Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken!"**_ Naruto shouted before accessing Son Goku's chakra to create a massive Rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus and blades of steam. The attack collided with the other half of Ame's army and exploded in a massive, fiery explosion killing them.

"Naruto-kun, thank goodness." Hokuto said in relief and the leader of Ame's army growled in irritation before he tried to make a break for it. But he didn't get far as he saw Sakura standing behind him blocking his path and she was gathering chakra into her fists.

"No, this can't be." the white-haired man said.

"See you in hell." Sakura said before slamming her fists into the ground causing the ground at his feet to crumble and the man fell into a deep crater to his death.

"Well that's the last of Ame's forces, good work everyone. The mission was a complete success." Naruto said.

"Yeah, something tells me we'll never have to deal with those bastards from Amegakure ever again." Sumaru said before they all headed back to Hoshigakure.

~later that night~

Naruto and his teammates were staying the night in Hoshigakure after celebrating their victory in the battle for the future of their village. Naruto had been invited to stay the night with Hokuto, who was especially grateful to the blonde sage for what he and his teammates had done.

"Well Naruto-kun, I don't know what to say. You've saved our village and ensured freedom for everyone here in Hoshigakure." Hokuto said as she sat on a recliner in the living room of her home with Naruto sitting on the couch.

"Thanks Hokuto-chan, but in all honesty I can't take all the credit. I mean sure I did help and I was able to take out Aoi, but Sasuke's the one who killed Taka and Sakura was the one who killed the army leader. We did it as a team." Naruto said and Hokuto smiled at how modest he was being.

"Well we really owe you and you're friends our thanks Naruto-kun. You guys really came through for our village today just like you said you would." Hokuto said.

"Hey I always make good on my promises." Naruto said and Hokuto chuckled before sauntering up to him and Naruto was surprised when Hokuto playfully pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"Well now it's time for me to make due on a promise of my own and give you some personal interest." Hokuto said as she stroked his whiskers affectionately and Naruto blushed at this before she lowered her head to kiss his lips.

Naruto purred at the slender brunette kissing him and he reached up to run his fingers through her hair as he returned the kiss. Naruto immediately slid his tongue into Hokuto's mouth and she responded by lashing out with her own spirited tongue and their tongues lustfully rubbed against each other.

As the pair kissed, Hokuto reached for the zipper to Naruto's uniform-style jacket and he sat up without breaking their kiss to allow it to fall off leaving his muscular chest fully revealed.

Naruto decided to return the favor by unzipping her turquoise dress and allowing it to fall off of her before breaking the kiss with her allowing him to remove her pink blouse leaving her in her pink bra and panties.

Hokuto blushed at being seen like this before she unzipped Naruto's pants and removed them and his boxers leaving his toned body fully exposed before her. Hokuto licked her lips at his muscular body before she removed her undergarments allowing the blonde sage to admire her slender, toned physique.

Naruto then scooped Hokuto up in his arms and she locked her legs around his waist as he carried her to her room and kicked the door shut before laying Hokuto on the bed and climbing on top of her and initiating another kiss.

This kiss had much more passion and fire behind it than the last kiss as Naruto and Hokuto's tongues aggressively rubbed on each other. Hokuto could feel Naruto's manhood near her womanhood and she wrapped her legs to his and grinded her lower regions against his.

Naruto could feel Hokuto's clit rubbing against his cock and he moaned into the kiss with her and as much as he was tempted to slide his cock into her from the get-go, he wanted to tease her even more and he broke the kiss to begin kissing and nibbling at her smooth neck.

Hokuto moaned at the new foreign sensations of pleasure spreading through her body as Naruto nipped and licked and sucked away at her neck as she wrapped her arms around his head urging him to continue.

Naruto was more than happy to oblige as he planted his lips on Hokuto neck and began feverishly sucking on her neck while licking it between sucks. Naruto continued this action until a bright red hickey appeared on her neck and Naruto smiled at his work.

He then continued to kiss his way down her body until he stopped at her breasts. Naruto licked his lips at her perky mounds before he squeezed Hokuto's breasts together and licked the tops of them and she gasped at this and arched her back to give him all she had to offer.

Naruto chuckled at how sensitive she was as his fingers buried themselves into her mounds and rubbed them against one another. She blushed as he kneaded and caressed her orbs of flesh while Naruto teasingly brushed his erect manhood against her folds and she whimpered at this

Naruto's snaked his tongue out and he began brushing and flicking it against Hokuto's nipples while she moaned in excitement and her pussy began wetting up from heavy arousal. She dug her nails into the bed as he groped her perky chest and he planted his lips on her right bud.

She smiled as Naruto toyed with her breasts while feverishly suckling her hardened tit and he rubbed his lips together on her chest making her legs cringe in ecstasy. He held her mounds together before releasing her right nipple and started licking both of them once again.

His fingers rubbed and massaged her mounds together while he rubbed his tongue against them. Hokuto whimpered as his tongue wagged and swayed on her buds before gently biting into the left one causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through her body.

Naruto carefully gnawed on the soft flesh as Hokuto's arms wrapped around his head and held it to her chest. He gently squeezed her perky chest as he smoothly rubbed his canines on her breast and softly gnawed on it.

Hokuto moaned as he took his mouth off her breasts and gripped her hardened tits before proceeding to twist them. He buried his head in her bosom and licked her heart as he pulled on her aroused buds.

She smiled and planted her hand on the back of his head as he licked the inside of her breasts. Naruto kept his face buried within her cleavage and smiled at the softness before eventually freeing himself.

Next, Naruto began kissing Hokuto's slim, toned stomach and kissed his way down to her womanhood that was wet with her arousal. Naruto looked at the blush on Hokuto's face and smiled the attractive look her face always carried.

He eyed Hokuto's womanhood and licked his lips as he began to prod her folds. He circled his fingers around her crevices and she moaned from just his touch. Naruto smirked at Hokuto's moan and chuckled at how sensitive she was as he rubbed his index finger on her clit.

He wriggled his fingers on her folds and smoothly brushed his finger on her folds. Hokuto began to pant with lust as Naruto teased her womanhood and prodded his fingers on her clit. He then took it a step further as he smoothly licked her clit and she mewled at this.

Naruto then spread her folds apart to see the walls of wetness and grinned like a ravenous fox spotting a potential meal. The blonde licked Hokuto's folds and traced them with his tongue before proceeding to spread them apart and began to rub his fingers on her walls.

Naruto kept licking Hokuto's clit as he kept her folds apart and wriggled his fingers inside of her crevices. The brunette woman blushed and continued to pant erratically as Naruto licked her womanhood and Naruto chuckled at how aroused she was becoming.

He worked his fingers inside of Hokuto and she gripped the bed's sheets out of arousal. Naruto's fingers rubbed against Hokuto's inner tunnels and instantly felt her rising wetness. He slowly traced her folds with his tongue and entered it into her body.

Hokuto loudly moaned as Naruto's tongue found itself immersed in her pussy and he started to lick her insides. Naruto smiled at how good Hokuto's insides tasted before his tongue went wild inside of her and she screamed and squirmed in pleasure at the pleasure this brought her.

His tongue wagged from side to side inside of Hokuto's pussy and she cupped her breasts. She began to grope them and Naruto noticed Hokuto's insides turning wetter by the minute thanks to their combined efforts of teasing.

Naruto groaned as his erection throbbed from how good Hokuto's innards tasted as she continued to knead her breasts. She began flicking her tits and moaned as Naruto's tongue vigorously licked her innards and his fingers continued to tease her folds.

They wriggled on her clit and Naruto's tongue dug into the star kunoichi's crevices. His tongue savored the flavor of wetness and kept on licking into her body. Hokuto's legs began to quake with lust as Naruto's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously.

Hokuto felt herself about to release and moaned loudly to alert Naruto. He got the message loud and clear before going back to licking her pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Hokuto's fluids flowed onto his tongue. Hokuto happily smiled at this and Naruto licked her fluids clean.

After Naruto finished cleaning her pussy he stood up on the bed and Hokuto got on her knees in front of him with her face directly in front of his cock. Hokuto licked her lips in anticipation as she encased his cock in her perky breasts.

He moaned while she seductively smiled at him as she started to knead and massage her lover's member with her breasts. Hokuto's tongue lightly tapped against Naruto's foreskin as she rubbed her mounds together on his cock and he started to jet his hips forward.

Hokuto smiled as Naruto thrust his erection into her tits and she smothered it while stirring her tongue on his growth. He groaned while pumping his erection into her mounds and they heaved on his length as a result.

The star kunoichi purred as she squeezed and rubbed her orbs together on her beloved's hilt. Her tongue wagged and licked at his member while he drove it into her perky bust. Hokuto blew on it and made Naruto shiver in pleasure before taking it into her mouth.

She closed her eyes in bliss at the taste as she sucked off Naruto's erection and twirled her tongue around it. Naruto loudly moaned as he thrust into Hokuto's mouth and cleavage while she kept her breasts squeezed together on his cock.

Her orbs jiggled on his erection and she stirred her tongue on it. The blonde shot his member into Hokuto's bouncing orbs while she rubbed them together on his manhood and bopped her head on it; allowing her saliva soak it more.

He smiled down in pleasure at his lover's well-skilled tongue and orbs before he felt his cock twitch. Once Luna-Luna felt his erection twitch, she opened her mouth and slowly blew on his exposed foreskin while rubbing the rest of his glory.

He loudly groaned before his cock sprayed semen onto her face and she smiled as it squirted his cum onto her face and her eyes shimmered brightly and she moaned at the feeling of his warm cum splattered on her face.

"_So tasty."_ Hokuto thought as she licked her lips at the taste and Naruto panted while watching his semen drip down her face onto her breasts. She freed his length before letting the semen trail down her face into a pool with her hands cupped together and she brought them to her mouth.

She licked up the rest of his release before Naruto laid back and Hokuto didn't waste a moment in straddling him and she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself before she spread her legs and slid down his manhood, breaking her barrier in the process.

Naruto lay on his back and he waited until she started thrusting down onto his manhood. For the time being, he held onto her waist as she rolled her hips forward and grinded against him. Naruto moaned at Hokuto's tight innards and she moaned at his size before he started sending his length upright.

It flew into her grinding caverns of wetness and struck her innards with tremendous impacts while her perky breasts heaved along with his movements. Hokuto tightly held onto Naruto's shoulders and shook her hips on his manhood as he drove himself into her core.

The brunette kunoichi moaned as she rode Naruto's length as he shot it into her pussy and she grinded it with her hip movements. His hands remained planted on Hokuto's waist as her breasts jiggled a short distance from his face and she stroked Naruto in return.

She worked her hips together while sent his hips flying upright into her innards and he sat up to place his hands on her ass mounds that repeatedly were hit by his lap. Naruto pressed his lips against Hokuto and he finally cupped her breasts as his member raged into her tightness.

She held onto his shoulders as he thrust into her pussy and her eyes closed in bliss from the impacts that his manhood carried within her walls and she moaned as she brushed her tongue against his.

The brunette kunoichi versed her hips against his as he squeezed and kneaded her heaving breasts together. Hokuto was completely amazed from how strong Naruto's length felt within her pussy and her mind was fascinated with the strength of his member.

Her tongue rubbed and lashed against Naruto's as he charged his cock into her wetness. She closed her eyes as she and Naruto kissed from the lust charging from their bodies. The blonde's manhood surged into Hokuto's warmth and she moved her hands to his face.

His erection flew into her wetness and she grinded it by shaking her hips on it. Naruto broke the kiss and gently bit into Hokuto's left breast as it bobbed about. She moaned as she felt his canines sinking into her pliable flesh and he moaned as he carefully gnawed on it.

Hokuto cupped her free mound and caressed it against his forehead while it jiggled. She whimpered as she felt his cock swelling up within her walls and she knew it was only a matter of time before her orgasm would happen.

He squeezed and toyed with her chest as they squished against his face before he switched to the other mound. The brunette woman fondled her breast with Naruto's help and she shivered in joy as his manhood jerked into her walls.

Sweat boiled their bodies as they thrust against each other and Naruto hungrily engulfed her tit before suckling it. He gripped and pulled her other teat as it endless bobbed about. Hokuto closed her eyes again as Naruto suckled her tit and nipped at it single time.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he suckled her tit as it jiggled. The blonde felt Hokuto's walls getting ready to enclose his manhood at any minute and he kept rocketing his member into her walls.

She groaned as Naruto's member rumbled her innards and he freed her nipple to smother his lips against her once again. Hokuto moaned as she felt Naruto's semen fill up her stomach as it burst from his member and he moaned from her tightness enclosing it.

They moaned simultaneously as they came and he fell back to allow her to do the same. Once they broke their kiss, they only stared at each other while panting and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, you are truly amazing." Hokuto said breathlessly and Naruto chuckled before leaning in to kiss Hokuto and he could see the hungry, longing look in her eyes.

"I take it you want some more Hokuto-chan." Naruto asked.

"You bet Naruto-kun." Hokuto responded before laying on her side and arching her leg. He quickly lay alongside her and entered her while lying on his side before beginning to bang his cock into her pussy.

Naruto cupped Hokuto's breasts and buried his fingers into the pliable flesh as they jiggled from his powerful impacts. Hokuto's arched leg trembled with pleasure as Naruto's hilt jetted into her warm entrance and his length rumbled her walls with his heavy impacts.

He started smoothly licking her neck and Hokuto squealed in delight as she felt his hardness heavily slamming into her womb with each thrust. The blonde's cock mercilessly banged into the brunette's womanhood as she moaned in ecstasy as he thrust into her while squeezing her jiggling orbs.

Naruto brushed his tongue on Hokuto's neck before he started nibbling the spot he had just licked and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut. His lustful canines nipped at her neck and licked as he rammed his member into her walls with great speed and power.

She kept her leg arched in the air as her fingers dug into the bed and her body rocked and shook from the intense pounding she was taking while her toes curled from the immense pleasure coursing through her body from the sex.

Naruto's lust-fueled erection jerked through Hokuto's folds and her delicious ass met his lap once again. She moaned with him as he teasingly gnawed on her neck and gripped her hard nipples before twirling them making the lust-driven kunoichi's mind even more ecstatic.

She felt another orgasm on the way and Naruto felt the same. Despite this, he never let up on his relentless pace of one second as he banged his member into her hot walls and she still smiled while her eyes went white with lust.

She smiled back at him and turned her head enough for him to kiss her just in time for his semen to burst out of her pussy. It splattered against their crotches and both Naruto and Hokuto relaxed as soon as they were done climaxing.

Hokuto tenderly stroked his arm and he kissed her lip a single time before removing himself. Not wanting the pleasure to end just yet. Hokuto flipped over onto her back and spread her legs while bending her knees back.

Naruto immediately got the message before he lay on his side under Hokuto's arched legs and he slid himself back inside of her before beginning to thrust once more.

Hokuto moaned as she bucked her hips to meet his strong and agile thrusts. She gripped the sheets tightly and her perky breasts jiggled from the sharp impacts into her warmth as he pummeled his member into her walls while he lovingly stroked her toned abdomen.

Hokuto writhed in pleasure as Naruto banged his cock into her tight inner tunnels and she could feel his cock reaching deeper that before as her mind was now completely controlled by lust as the blonde continued to pound her into orgasmic ecstasy.

The blonde male's hilt deeply rattled Hokuto's insides as she bucked her hips and she screamed from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside. Naruto then reached up with his right hand that he was using to stroke her stomach and once more palmed and caressed her perky breasts.

Naruto's member crashed into Hokuto's womanhood while striking against her womb with each thrust. As he was pounding into her, Naruto he leaned forward and planted his lips on her highly aroused tits and began to feverishly suckle them.

Naruto groped and suckled Hokuto's tits and continued to relentlessly pound into her before she reached up and began stroking Naruto's cheek. Hokuto whimpered and she kept her legs bent and arched as Naruto continued to completely bury his member into her tightening walls.

Her pussy grinded on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns and every buck of Hokuto's hips as Naruto tenderly kneaded and toyed with her sizeable bust as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

Both lovers soon moaned together as her walls tightened around his cock making it unleash one last typhoon of semen into the brunette's core. Sweat poured from both lover's bodies as their release flooded out of Hokuto's body causing a lewd expression of pleasure to erupt on her face.

Hokuto collapsed onto the bed and Naruto crawled up next to her before he pulled the sheets on top of them and the two of them kissed one last time before allowing sleep to overcome them, both happy to have the other in their lives.

* * *

><p>What a great Thanksgiving Day treat this one turned out to be. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one, especially you <em><strong>Iron Reprieve<strong>_. As always, the action scenes were the most fun for me to write and for this lemon, I decided to take some inspiration from my all-time favorite movie franchise _**Star Wars**_.

Basically all of the action scenes leading up to lemon drew some type of inspiration from _**Star Wars Episodes I-III.**_ Think you can spot all the references? If you can congratulations, it means you're just as big a _**Star Wars**_ fan as me.

Now before I sign off I wanted to give my opinion on the ending of the Naruto manga. While I though the overall ending was okay I do have to say I was a little disappointed at some parts.

Like Anko's weight gain in the epilogue and the fact that none of the victims who died during the war were revived. But don't worry, in my universe of stories these injustices will never take place.

On another note, I was happy to see Naruto end up with Hinata and to see Sasuke end up with Sakura. I also wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru paired with Temari and Ino paired up with Sai.

And if anyone is wondering why let's not forget that Sai was one of the two guys in Ino's dream (the other of course being Sasuke) that she was dreaming about being with. So I always figured that if she didn't end up with Sasuke, she'd end up with Sai.

I have to admit though that seeing Kiba paired with Tamaki came as a welcome surprise as even though they've never met before, it kinda makes sense since one is a dog lover and the other is a cat lover (what's the old saying: opposites attract).

The one that had me scratching my head was seeing Karui of all people paired up with Chouji. That one made no sense to me and I'm still scratching my head trying to make heads or tails of that pairing.

BTW, I also wanted to talk about something I've never addressed before now, why I've never bashed Sasuke in any of my stories. The answer for that is really simple to answer: I know that a lot of people found Sasuke's character to be uninteresting, I disagree.

For me, the day that Sasuke went dark and became a villain, that was the first time in the entire series that I was actually interested in him as a fan. Because it added another dimension to what had previously been a pretty boring character.

So when he turned his back on his friends and his village and became this vengeful bad guy bent on destroying his brother and his former home no matter who got in his way, it brought a new sinister, psychotic edge to his character that he didn't have before. And to me that's what made him cool.

It kinda reminded me of when Hulk Hogan turned heel for the first time and formed the n.W.o. He added a whole new villainous edge to what had previously been a stale, boring character and he became the most popular heel of that era as Hollywood Hulk Hogan.

Of course this is all just my own opinion and if you don't agree with me, I understand. Just thought I'd give you an idea on where I stood. Well the next time Naruto will be in action will be on December 9 (which happens to be my birthday) in my _**Clan Restoration**_ series with Kurotsuchi.

As for this series the next kunoichi you'll see in action will be the kunoichi from the Naruto Movie: Blood Prison Ryuzetsu. So see you next time and Happy Thanksgiving everyone.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
